Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to broadband wavelength detectors, and methods of forming broadband wavelength detectors.
Description of the Related Art
Wavelength measurement devices that are used to detect, monitor and analyze optical signals in a variety of applications. There are growing demands for wavelength and polarization measurement devices, in particular miniaturized detectors, in telecommunications, spectroscopic, and analytical chemistry industries, and biology as stand alone devices or as part of measurement systems for accurate and high sensitivity measurements of these properties is essential.